Strangers in my Soul
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequal to "Strangers in my Head". Spencer is needed again to save the spirit world from a new evil but this evil is more powerful and has a few wicked tricks that could end up putting his teammates in great danger. Full Summary inside!


I don't own Criminal Minds

Heres a full summary: **After a few years of living as a normal person, Spencer is once again needed to save the spirit world and more importantly Terry. Someone or something is kidnapping angels, spirits and demons. Now Luke has helped retored Spencer guardianship, however this new emeny will prove to be much worse then what bSpencer encountered years ago and the key to stopping it is...memory.**

**You REALLY, REALLY should read the first story in order to undertand the characters and the plot. This is the sequal to "Strangers in my Head". **

Enjoy

_Death…it's not simply a place where everything vanishes rather it's a place of shadow. It is a place that is so separate from the living but at the same time so close that we are barely touching it. Yet at some times, even a living person can step into the strange and twisted world of the dead. _

It had been two years since he was brought back to life and in doing so lost his guardian power. Still Spencer didn't mind it, not one bit. Still he missed his ghostly friends from time to time. Still, he would rather be a normal man any day.

At the graveyard where he visited Terry's and Luke's graves, he met Elizabeth and they had since had been friends and soon enough started dating. The team was ecstatic that Spencer finally found someone and that he was alive and well. Things have been well for the last few years.

One day, Spencer was sitting at his desk as usual, working on various files and such. Despite losing his guardian abilities, he still felt that certain…chill, whenever he felt something dangerous or something inhuman was lurking about. It was at work that he got those chills. He looked up from his desk and looked about the office. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and got back to work.

Then he felt it again…now he was worried. He got up and went to the bathroom. Inside he splashed his face with cold water. Maybe it was all in his head, he wasn't a guardian anymore plain and simple.

As he looked up, he froze. He couldn't believe it, it was Luke. He was standing right next to him.

Spencer spun around and stood in shock as Luke looked at him with sad eyes.

"Luke…how….."

"We need your help Spencer. Please come to this address after work, he will explain everything to you."

Luke handed him a piece of paper that had some blood stains. "Luke how can I see you…my powers are gone?"

Luke gave a sad smile, "It's getting late…too late. Please hurry."

Luke then vanished and Spencer looked down at the address. It was to a house just outside of the city. Yet Spencer didn't understand as too why he could see him. Luke was an angel and therefore a normal person cannot see him. Does that mean his abilities have returned? Spencer shivered at that thought. He gone through this once and once is enough for a lifetime.

Spencer stepped out of the bathroom and put the paper in his pocket. He knew he would have a long drive ahead of him after work today.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The drive was about two hours long but soon enough, he reached a large house with a greenhouse on the side. Spencer locked his car and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. The door was opened by an elderly man who looked at Spencer with large blue eyes.

"Oh thank heavens you have arrived. Come in quickly."

Spencer stood still for a moment but then walked in while closing the door. The house was warm and cozy. They walked out of the foyer and into the living room. There were two arm chairs and a lit fireplace. The man sat in the chair and pointed to the other chair. Spencer sat across from him an the old man sighed.

"So Luke has been contacting you I see…."

"How do you know Luke?"

"He has been visiting me in my mind…or rather my dreams. He told me you would be coming. You see, Luke needs help and so does Terry."

"Why what happened to them."

"Someone has been taking spirit, angels and demons. They do not know who but a guardian would be able to help them find whoever is doing this and why."

"But my abilities were taken after I was resurrected two years ago."

"Luke told me to give you this." The old man handed Spencer a small amulet. "What is this?"

"It's a special relic that restores the guardianship of any individual. But it only works if the person truly needs it and it's for the greater good."

As Spencer held the strange relic it began to glow and soon Spencer began to feel that strange sensation again, like he did when he had his power. Suddenly his senses expanded and everything went black.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

When Spencer woke up he found himself on a couch, Luke was looking down at him.

"I'm glad it worked; now you can see me."

"But I saw you before" said Spencer as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I was using an old spell to make myself visible to mortal humans. It's a hard spell and tiring too."

"Where is Terry?"

Luke gave a sad sigh, "Like Mr. Geggs said, she was taken and a lot of my friends were too."

"Do you know where?"

Luke shook his head, "No but know you can see the spirit world along with the mortal world you may be able to find them. My guess is that he is keeping them somewhere among the living."

"Why do you think that?"

"If they were still in Heaven or Hell, we would be able to detect it."

Spencer knew that demons were being kidnapped then Lucifer couldn't be behind this.

"What has been done to stop this? What of Lucifer and the angels still left?"

"Lucifer is in rage about this. The angels are doing everything they can to stop whatever is going on but nothing has worked so far. Please Spencer we need your help."

Spencer gave a heavy sigh, he couldn't let this go on and not only that he has to help find Terry.

"Yes I will help."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
